


Honey Bee

by IsabellaJack



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And More Fluff, Babies, Café, Coffee, Family Fluff, Fluff, Meet-Cute, More Fluff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky Barnes, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frowning, Bucky asked, “What makes you think that I’d let you?”</p><p>“’Cause they call me the baby whisperer.”<br/> <br/>Then the guy cringed at what he said while Bucky just stared and asked again, bewildered. “What?”<br/> <br/>The guy rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. “Jeez. That sounded creepy.”<br/> <br/>“You think?” Bucky remarked as he swayed again for Juliet continued to cry into his shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that I had on my laptop for a while. Thought I'd post it. We just had a baby in the family and I can't stop loving them!! All mistakes are mine. Oh and it's FLUFF all around.
> 
> My dear friend [lethal-desires](http://lethal-desires.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr made the following photoset for this fic. It's beautiful and I can't thank her enough. 

 

 

 

Bucky squinted at the harsh sun and wondered if his evil eye could scare it away. He huffed as he put his sunglasses back on and locked his parked car, heading into Barnes & Noble on a Saturday morning.

 

_Who would do that?_

 

He was nursing a hangover when his sister Rebbecca called him earlier in the morning begging to see him. In his heart of hearts, he knew there was something in it for her. She never invited him at such a crazy hour for nothing. He tried to coax her through the phone but she insisted that she wanted to see him face-to-face.

 

As he reached the big brown wooden doors, he caught his reflection on the windows showcasing the new releases. He looked wrecked. His jeans were three days old; thankfully, his black leather jacket over his worn-out white t-shirt made him look more civilized. His short hair looked decent enough with his thick locks. He ran his hands through them as he opened the doors. The smell of coffee and books reached his nose and he let out a hum of pleasure.

 

It might not be a bad day after all since he really needed a strong black coffee. He turned right toward the Starbucks corner and walked lazily, smiling at his sister as he spotted her. When he noticed the stroller, he hurried his steps to get there.

 

It meant she’d brought his favorite niece.

 

The baby sounds reached him and his smile widened. “No way!”

 

“Way.” Rebbecca beamed at him.

 

He gave his sister a big hug and a peck on the cheek, and then turned to the little baby. He slid his sunglasses over his head and peeked at the baby inside.

 

“Hey my sweet Honey Bee.”

 

Little six-months old Juliet looked at him with big blue eyes and clapped her hands together, giving him a small smile. Bucky couldn’t help it and scooped her up. He cradled her to his chest and buried his nose in her neck, breathing her baby scent.

 

“I’ve missed you Honey Bee. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

His hair locks fell on her eyes and she squealed. He laughed and turned around to sit next to his sister. “You know I love you Becca, but this is low. _Very_ low of you.”

 

“And you look like a fading rock star,” she remarked with creased brows.

 

“Shut up!”

 

“You shut up.”

 

Bucky settled Juliet on his lap and looked down at her, his chin resting gently on her head. “See Honey Bee. Your ma is evil.”

 

Becca swatted his arm and handed him a cup; a tall cup of coffee. “Black and strong.”

 

“Oh thank you!”

 

He took a sip and let out a blessed sigh. “So, what is it? What do you want?”

 

“Can’t I have a nice day with my lovely brother?” Becca clasped her hands under her chin.

 

Bucky took another sip and let Juliet clutch his right ringed thumb. “Not on a Saturday morning. Plus, you never meet me with Juliet unless you wanna blackmail me. Whatever it is you want, it’s huge. That’s where blackmail comes in.”

 

“Now why do you have to use such big words?” She asked sweetly, her eyes twinkling.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Because it’s the truth. You could’ve asked me on the phone. So, spill. What is it?”

 

She sighed as she grabbed a napkin and motioned for him to wipe Juliet’s mouth. He did as gently as he could. Juliet just shook her head, upset that he interrupted her focus on his ringed fingers.

 

Becca took a deep breath, put her hair behind her ears and started, “Paul has this dinner—“

 

“No! Absolutely not!” Bucky almost fumed.

 

“You didn’t even let me finish,” she said pleading.

 

He covered Juliet’s ears and whispered, “Fuck no!”

 

She punched him on the shoulder. “Ow!”

 

“Just listen for a sec.”

 

Juliet fussed and he kissed her head. “Sorry baby. Your uncle here got assaulted.”

 

Becca ignored his remark and explained, “Paul has this business dinner and some of the important clients coming are into construction businesses and engineering…”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “And he wants me to join him since I can answer their stupid questions and Tony Stark happens to be my boss.”

 

“Well, it’s your fault for being a damn good engineer whose services are free since you married your sister off to—“

 

“As much as I love your husband, I regret him being my brother-in-law.”

 

“Well, if it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t have fallen in love with Juliet here,” she said as she wiggled her brows at him.

 

He sighed, defeated. “True.”

 

He picked up the baby girl bringing her face to him. After making sure her baby blue eyes were looking straight at him, he said, “You wouldn’t be here, would you? How would I’ve lived without you in my life, huh?”

 

Becca smiled at them, but Bucky saw the worry on her delicate face. “It’s a very important dinner and it would make it a bit easier if you were there.”

 

“You always say that Becca. _Every time_.”

 

“But this one is different. Please Bucky?”

 

He looked at her as she shamelessly clasped her hands and begged.

 

Bucky relented like always. “On one—no—two conditions. One, I’m not bringing a date,”

 

“But—“

 

“Two, you’re buying me a slice of cheesecake now which I will share with this angel here.”

 

Becca gasped and kissed his cheek. “Thank you sweet—“

 

He put his hand out to stop her. “Yeah, yeah. Spare me, I’m gonna head to the counter now. I’m taking her with me.”

 

Bucky extended his hand and Becca gladly handed him twenty dollars. “I’m keeping the change too.” He stuck out his tongue at her.

 

Becca shook her head. “You’re a child!”

 

He just waved the twenty-dollar bill at her.

 

Bucky quickly forgot about the favor his sister asked of him and flung Juliet in the air causing her to squeal. He hugged her, burying his face in the nape of her neck, making bubbly sounds that made her giggle.

 

He eyed the counter and secured Juliet in his arms as he scanned the offerings there.

 

“Can I help you sir?” A red-haired Starbucks employee came up at the counter and he shook his head.

 

“Not yet. I’m gonna let this little Honey Bee choose.”

 

He turned to the baby in his arms who was playing with his silver necklace. “Honey Bee. Which one would you like? Hmm?”

 

The barista raised her brow and left him to serve the other customers.

 

Bucky pecked his niece on the cheek. “Come on. Whatever you point at, we’ll get.”

 

Juliet finally looked and seemed to be in a trance, looking at the colorful desserts. He leaned over and she reached out pointing aimlessly.

 

“That’s not helpful Honey Bee.”

 

He chuckled as she made baby noises, enjoying the cold glass. When her finger pointed at a sandwich, he slid her finger to point at the cheesecake.

 

“That’s just cheating,” the woman behind the counter said.

 

Bucky laughed and stood straight again. “Well, I’m the one who’s gonna eat anyway. Plus,” he planted a smack of a kiss on her rosy cheek. “She loves her awesome uncle. She’ll forgive me.”

 

Juliet’s hand clasped his nose and her other fingers tried to get in his mouth. He bit them lightly and motioned for the lady to get him that slice. He paid and carried it over. As soon as he sat down, he secured Juliet in his lap and held her wandering hands from gripping the plastic fork.

 

“Settle down my love. You’ll get a taste.”

 

“Just make sure she takes a lick of the strawberry jam only.”

 

Bucky huffed. “You don’t get a say missy. You and your blackmail.”

 

He looked up and found his sister smirking. “What?”

 

“There’s this hot guy who won’t stop looking at you.”

 

Bucky frowned. “What? Where?”

 

His heart fluttered as he surveyed his surroundings. There was an old man struggling to cut his cake, two ladies in a heated discussion and a teenager who seemed to be lost in the sounds his gigantic headphones were emitting. There was no hot guy in sight.

 

Becca leaned, her elbows on the table. “Like he was _literally_ staring. Gobsmacked!”

 

His face flushed and he kissed Juliet’s head to hide the fact that he was embarrassed.

 

“You’re just pulling my leg. I said I’d come to your stupid dinner party.”

 

“I am not,” she protested. “I swear—“

 

Her cell phone rang, interrupting her and she shushed him with her finger. He looked down at his niece and said in mock horror, “Did you see what your ma did? Please don’t be like her.”

 

Becca kept talking on the phone and he took a bite of the cheesecake, relishing the sweetness. “Mmm. Juliet, you should try this.”

 

He took a swipe with his pinkie and let her taste. He watched her and laughed heartily when she grimaced. “How do you even hate this? It’s becoming clear that you’re turning into your mother.”

 

He remembered Becca’s remark about the guy checking him out and he looked around again, trying to be nonchalant. But he found no one. He smiled to himself, shaking his head. “Did you know that your ma is a tease and …a liar?”

 

“Bucky!” Becca looked horrified.

 

“What?” He shrugged. “It’s not like she’ll understand.”

 

He winked at Becca who hurriedly finished her call, excitement on her face. “I’ll be right there. Yeah, five minutes. See ya.”

 

“What? Already?” Bucky asked as he rocked Juliet a bit on his knee.

 

“Actually,” Becca started as she gathered her purse, got up and made no effort to collect her baby’s stuff.

 

Bucky panicked. “Wait, wait, wait. What’re you doing?”

 

“My sweet James—“

 

“James! You never call me that unless—“

 

“One of my clients is in the restaurant across the street…”

 

Bucky shook his head. “NO!”

 

Becca pleaded. “I’ll just show her the catalog I’ve collected so far.”

 

“Rebbecca Barnes,” he threatened with a deadly look.

 

“She’s a bride Bucky. You don’t wanna piss her off, do you?”

 

He covered Juliet’s ears again. “I don’t give a _fuck_ about her.”

 

She continued as if he hadn’t said anything, “Plus Buck, it’ll give you more time to spend with my angel.”

 

She leaned, kissed her kid goodbye, and ruffled his hair. He growled. Becca worked as a wedding planner and Bucky admired what she did for a living and how she put up with those brides.

 

Not today though. As he watched her move around to move Juliet’s stroller, he spoke, “But I’ve never been alone with her before.”

 

“This will be your chance.”

 

“But what if—“

 

“Bucky. She’s already fed, changed and everything. All you have to do is what you’re good at. Entertain her. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“Becca,” he hissed.

 

But his sister had the nerve to wink at him and run out of the café and out of the bookstore. He sighed and looked at the happy baby in his lap. “Well, I guess it’s just you and me kid.”

 

She squealed and mouthed his thumb. He chuckled and held her up. “Let’s get you occupied while I ravish this cheesecake.”

 

He went to the magazine section, Juliet on his arm. He grabbed himself the Rolling Stones and a colorful one for her. He went back to their place. Bucky deposited her in the stroller. She almost fussed but squealed when the magazine was between her hands.

 

“Now don’t go ripping it.”

 

He made a mental note to pay for it in case she ripped it to shreds. He started eating, moaning at the sweetness in his mouth. He peered at her from time to time and she seemed really intrigued by the papers and colors. He read the Rolling Stones and minutes later noticed that Juliet was just watching him. The pacifier was in her mouth.

 

He snickered. “Where did you get that?”

 

Juliet just looked at him, her hands spread and her baby blue eyes fixed on him. He smiled. “What? You staring at me too?”

 

His eyes scanned the place again. No hot guy was staring at him. He felt embarrassed at the thought and looked back at Juliet.

 

“I shouldn’t take your ma seriously.”

 

“Mmmuma.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

He took out her pacifier and kissed her on the mouth. He chuckled when she made a face. Apparently his two-day old stubble wasn’t what she expected. She grabbed the pacifier from his hand and put it back in her mouth. He finished his cake, drank his coffee and was in the middle of reading an interesting article on the evolution of Rock 'n Roll when he heard Juliet fuss.

 

He looked at her. “What is it Honey Bee?”

 

The pacifier was beside her and he put it back but she pushed his hand away.

 

“Mmmaamaa.”

 

 _Oh shit_ , he thought.

 

He put away the magazine and picked her up. “Come here kiddo.”

 

He hugged her and patted her back. “Shh.” With his other hand, he dialed his sister’s phone. He wanted to just give her a heads-up.

 

She hung up on him.

 

“Did she just…”

 

He put it back in his pocket. Juliet started to get teary and Bucky started to panic. “Oh God.”

 

He stood up and swayed with her. “What is it, huh? I’m sorry I ignored you Honey Bee.”

 

He showered her with light kisses but she was having none of it. Then what he feared most happened. She let out a wail that rose into a crescendo and he swore.

 

“Shit! Shit!”

 

He called again but Becca never answered. Juliet rubbed her eyes as she cried more. He swayed again, muttering to her. “It’s okay baby. What is it, huh? What’s wrong?”

 

Bucky tried to bribe her with the magazine but to no avail. “Come on Honey Bee. Calm down baby.”

 

People around him started to notice and most of them gave him the stink eye. “Shh...Please Honey Bee.”

 

There was a display of colorful cups showcased in the middle of the café and Bucky walked up to it and grabbed one. “See. Look at this! Wow! Look. Pretty, huh?”

 

Juliet just screamed more and he was on the verge of having a heart attack when there was a voice behind him.

 

“Can I try?”

 

Bucky turned and looked confused at the tall, well-built man standing behind him. He was one of the baristas. His green apron was dusted with coffee powder, and he smiled genuinely as he took off his cap and put it in his back pocket.

 

Bucky was very confused and anxious that it took him seconds to reply. “What?”

 

The guy looked shy a bit but he motioned to Juliet. “I can try calming your baby down.”

 

Bucky stupidly shot back. “She’s not my baby.”

 

“Uh…“ This time the guy was the one looking confused.

 

Bucky realized what he had said. This stranger might think that he had kidnapped her or something. He clarified, “She’s my niece.”

 

The stranger raised his hands up in surrender. “Okay.”

 

Frowning, Bucky asked, “What makes you think that I’d let you?”

 

“’Cause they call me the baby whisperer.”

 

Then the guy cringed at what he said while Bucky just stared and asked again, bewildered. “What?”

 

The guy rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. “Jeez. That sounded creepy.”

 

“You think?” Bucky remarked as he swayed again for Juliet continued to cry into his shoulder.

 

The guy took a tentative step toward him. “Let me try again. I’m good with babies and kids. I have four godchildren for a reason.”

 

“Four?”

 

The stranger nodded and Bucky looked uncertain but was looking for any help, any way out of this predicament.

 

The guy tilted his head to the side. “Besides, you’re five seconds away from being kicked out. I work here. I’ve seen things.”

 

Bucky looked around him and saw some people huffing and others covering their ears. He resigned. “Fine. Here.”

 

Bucky gently handed Juliet to him. He tried not to think of how Becca would react if she knew that her baby was literally in the arms of a stranger. She’d raise hell and shun him. Probably. But he was desperate. And come to think of it, it was her fault. She shouldn’t have left him with her baby in the first place. He watched as the guy handled Juliet with great care.

 

“Hey kiddo. Hey, what’s wrong?” He softly asked her then turned to Bucky. “What’s her name?”

 

“Juliet,” Bucky answered him as he fidgeted on his feet. He was in fear of Juliet letting out another scream.

 

“Hey Juliet.“ He practically enveloped her in his big buff arms which Bucky just noticed. He broke his gaze when the guy asked. “Is she fed?”

 

“She’s fed and changed. That’s why I don’t know what’s wrong.”

 

Miraculously, Juliet calmed down a bit and Bucky stared in wonder. _How did he do that?_ The man was rubbing her back and practically offering his broad chest as a comfort. She draped over him, but her faint sobs were still there.

 

“Let’s try something. Come with me.”

 

Bucky followed him, carrying the pacifier and he almost crashed into the guy’s back when he stood abruptly and called out to the red-haired barista. “Hey Nat. I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

She just raised her brow at him pointedly and Bucky noticed that the guy was trying to avoid her stare. “Just watch out for his table.”

 

He tilted his head toward Bucky and Juliet’s stuff. She smirked then motioned for him to go. The guy turned to Bucky and smiled. For a second Bucky was blinded by how beautiful of a smile it was. “I know a great corner.”

 

He resumed talking to Juliet and Bucky followed. He was so preoccupied he didn’t realize that they had entered the kid’s reading section. He followed until the guy opted to sit on the colorful rug instead of the chairs since they looked way small for him. Bucky watched for few seconds and wondered how his niece seemed to be much calmer. She hiccuped still, trying to get her surroundings but nevertheless, it was a win.

 

Bucky came and sat in front of them, cross-legged, and peered at Juliet who seemed to be holding a plastic train cart.

 

“Hey Honey Bee. You okay now?”

 

She wanted to put the thing in her mouth and the guy quickly and gently moved it away from her mouth. “No Juliet. It’ll hurt.”

 

Then he looked at Bucky. “She’s teething I’m assuming.”

 

“Huh?” And Bucky looked up and suddenly realized that his eyes were blue. Very blue. He gulped and continued to stare.

 

The guy spoke, “You okay?”

 

“Uh yeah. Um, I don’t know. Why are you asking?”

 

“Well, she seems to want to put everything around her in her mouth. Plus, she looks around that age you know. How old is she?”

 

“Six months.”

 

“Figures.”

 

Bucky then realized the guy didn’t introduce himself. “I didn’t get your name.”

 

The guy flushed and extended his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

 

“James Barnes. But call me Bucky.”

 

Steve smiles. “Bucky?”

 

“It’s my middle name and I only let certain people call me that.”

 

Steve smirked. “Oh? Pray tell why I’m one of the elite.”

 

Bucky held Juliet’s hand and she pushed him away, playing with Steve’s fingers instead. “Well, you just saved my ass out there and calmed down the most important lady in my life.”

 

Steve laughed and moved a bit away from Juliet so she can navigate her surroundings while still holding her back.

 

“So you truly are a baby whisperer.” Bucky raised his brow at him in wonder.

 

Steve hid his face with his free hand. “God. I still can’t believe I said that.”

 

Bucky smiled. “But it’s true.”

 

Steve took a deep breath and let it out laughing. “I used to work as a babysitter when I was a kid. Then I got a lot of friends who had babies all around.”

 

“Oh. I just thought you came from a big family.”

 

Steve sobered up. “No. I’m an only child.”

 

“Oh.” Bucky then shook his head. He felt that a bit of sadness crossed Steve’s blue eyes. “It’s not as it’s cracked up to be. I’ve got sisters who play me like a fool like the mother of this baby.”

 

Steve laughed and waved a hand his way. “It’s okay. You don’t have to feel sorry for me. I’m no longer a kid, Bucky. I’m a grown man.”

 

 _That you are_ , Bucky mused to himself.

 

“Mmmama”

 

They both turned to the baby and she tried to climb Steve instead of Bucky. “She really likes you and that’s not fair. I’m her uncle for God’s sake!”

 

Steve picked her up and Bucky rubbed her back. “What is it Juliet?” Steve started.

 

Then she started crying again. Not as loud as before, but her lips quivered and Bucky felt panic run through him again. He held Steve’s bicep. “What do we do, huh? I can’t have her cry again.”

 

Steve looked at Bucky’s hand on him and then said, “Relax. Did you try calling her mom again? Obviously she misses her.”

 

“Right.”

 

Bucky dialed Becca’s number again and waited as it rang. He widened his eyes and pointed at the phone. “It’s ringing.”

 

Then he was cut off. “Damn it Becca!” He turned to Steve, frustrated at his sister. “She doesn’t take calls when she’s with a client.”

 

He looked up and found Steve lifting Juliet and looking at her face. The baby was rubbing her eyes with her small hands and letting out frustrated noises.

 

“We’ve got it wrong. Well, I’ve got it wrong,” Steve said softly.

 

“Huh?” Bucky looked between them.

 

“She wants to sleep,” Steve answered then looked at Bucky. “Take off your jacket.”

 

Bucky put his phone back in his pocket and then shook his head confused. “What?”

 

“Take it off,” Steve urged him, holding Juliet closely to his chest.

 

Bucky gave him a pointed look then took it off and laid it on the chair gently. “This is Armani leather jacket. It's a gift from a friend. Don’t look at me that way.”

 

Steve smiled, shaking his head. Rocking Juliet gently in his arms, he said, “Now lie down on your back.”

 

Bucky raised his brow and smirked. “Usually I’d wait for a dinner and movie, but I can totally bend the rules for ya.”

 

This time Steve blushed to the roots of his hair and Bucky smiled widely proud of doing that. _Suits him right_ , he thought.

 

“Punk!”

 

“Jerk!”

 

He moved the legos scattered around and lay on his back. “Now what?”

 

Then Steve moved toward him on his knees and gently put Juliet on her tummy on Bucky’s chest.

 

Bucky panicked and hissed, “What the hell? What are you doing?”

 

“Relax. Just breathe deeply and cover her with your arms. Babies like that.”

 

“I don’t know Steve—“

 

“Trust me. Just soothe her and talk to her. Try to synchronize your breathing.”

 

Bucky rubbed her back as he whispered in her ear. “Hey Honey Bee. Wanna sleep? Let’s go to sleep huh?”

 

Juliet wasn’t having it, and then she was mouthing Bucky’s chin and rubbing her nose on his face. He chuckled. “Ew! You’re literally drooling on me. Juliet!”

 

Then her fat little hands grabbed both his cheeks and tried to pinch him while making frustrated noises. “Ow! Ow!”

 

Steve laughed beside him and Bucky gave him the evil eye. “This is all your fault. You turned her evil. I will never forgive you.”

 

“You’re so dramatic. She’s obviously still not comfortable.”

 

After seconds Bucky saw Steve stand and take off his green Starbucks apron and throw it on the small kid’s chair. Bucky gulped and his mind started imagining how he would do that in the bedroom before—

 

He snapped out of it when Steve lifted the baby off Bucky and lay next to him, enveloping her in his giant buff arms.

 

“Shh…there we go. There we go baby.” And then he started humming.

 

Bucky was still on the ground and he turned his head to the left to watch Steve up close. He was at peace and totally not fidgety or anxious like he was.

 

“Seriously what do you do for a living? I refuse to believe you’re not some sort of super nanny or something.”

 

Steve stifled his laugh and continued rubbing her back. Surprisingly, Juliet just gave one look at Steve and then rested her head on his chest. She went still and seconds later Bucky noticed that she was calmer. Much calmer.

 

“You could’ve done the same Bucky. It’s just you need to relax more that’s all.”

 

“She pinched me! She never did that.” Then Bucky raised himself up and supported his head with his hand. His elbow near Steve’s shoulder. He was basically peering at them.

 

“You tryin’ to steal my girl Rogers?” Bucky asked smirking.

 

Steve rolled his eyes and still paid attention to the almost sleeping baby. “In answer to your previous question, not the ridiculous second one by the way, I work as a barista by day, artist by night.”

 

“Hmm. What kind of artist?”

 

“I sketch… and paint.”

 

“How good are you?”

 

Steve blushed and Bucky smiled. He liked him looking like that.

 

“Seriously Bucky? You want me to rate myself? I’m okay I guess.”

 

“Like do you have—“

 

“What about you?”

 

Bucky was taken aback by his sudden change of subject. _Maybe he didn’t like to talk about his work_ , he thought.

 

“I’m an engineer.”

 

This time Steve turned and looked at him. Surprise was written all over his face. Bucky smiled lazily. “What? Don’t I look it?”

 

“To be honest, I thought you were a fading rock star.”

 

“Fading?” Bucky frowned. “Becca said the exact same thing this morning.”

 

Steve tried to keep it together and couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Then he turned to him again. “Emphasis on the fading part.”

 

“Screw you Rogers!”

 

Steve then touched Bucky’s hand on the ground for seconds and Bucky stilled. He waited and Steve said gently, “I don’t judge books by their covers but you were hard to read. I apologize if I offended you.”

 

Bucky just stared at him and Steve gave him a genuine smile. “You don’t have to apologize. I’ll take a fading rock star anytime.”

 

They both chuckled and then Bucky sat up, pulling out his phone. “So if I google your name, I’d get to see your paintings?”

 

“Bucky! No! What’re you doing?” Steve’s voice was full of panic.

 

Bucky turned after he got several results and he asked, “You have any kind of account?”

 

Steve huffed, resigned and Bucky didn’t know why he was worried. “Yes. An Ebay account. It’s Steve from Brooklyn.”

 

“You’re from Brooklyn. Me too!”

 

“Really?” Steve looked delighted. “That’s cool.”

 

Bucky’s eyes were on his cell phone screen when he got in the account and browsed. Steve kept talking, sounding very unsure. “Um. I don’t have a lot on there. I sold a few in the past year but…”

 

“Holy shit!” Bucky turned to him and then back to his phone. “You really are an artist.”

 

Steve frowned. “You think I lied?”

 

“No-no, not like that. I mean…like you’re the kind that deserves a gallery.”

 

Steve flushed and then looked back at Juliet, touching her hair gently. “She’s asleep.”

 

“Really?” Bucky turned toward him.

 

“Yeah, very deeply asleep.”

 

Bucky leaned over to the other side, his chest almost touching her back. He was semi-hovering on top of Steve. He looked at her eyes and then smiled widely. “Hallelujah, she really is.”

 

Then he turned and suddenly realized that his face was close to Steve’s. The both of them froze. Bucky held his breath and felt that his heart would beat right out of his chest. Why did this guy have that effect on him? It had been so long since he’d felt something like that. It was so quiet that he feared that if he blinked, he’d disrupt the moment.

 

All his previous relationships flashed before his eyes. They all failed miserably, on account of him falling hardly first and trusting easily. Yet, he didn't think that the man he was staring at would be capable of malice and wondered what it would be like to be with him. To embark on a journey with him. He found that his heart actually warmed at the idea. 

 

Then he heard Steve whisper, "My God."

 

Bucky blinked and shook his head slightly. Did he hear that just right? He sounded almost in pain and Bucky couldn't decipher it. His eyes were so transfixed by his blue ones that he disregarded it. Then his eyes traveled to Steve’s lips. He noticed how pink and inviting they looked. Bucky just kept staring for he feared of doing anything else.

 

“Um what’s going on here?” A small voice sounded from behind them.

 

Bucky quickly backed away and sat up. He looked up and saw one of the bookstore’s employees. She looked nervous and was rubbing her hands together. Bucky then realized what it must’ve looked like. He opened his mouth to explain, but Steve beat him to it.

 

"Michelle!"

 

"Steve? What are you doing here?"

 

"Helping this angel sleep." He sounded convincing but didn't meet her eyes, and Bucky watched as she analyzed the situation.

 

"Thought you had a shift today?"

 

"I did. I do."

 

"Well, um you know kids are gonna wander any second-I mean-I'm not, you know-"

 

Bucky spoke, "Listen, it's not what you think. I asked Steve here to help me with my baby right there-"

 

"Bucky." Steve sat up smoothly, Juliet sound asleep in his arms. "Don't worry Michelle. I'll see ya, huh?"

 

She nodded and left, red in the face. Bucky turned and saw Steve getting up. “I um gotta go.”

 

“What?” Bucky said trying not to sound disappointed.

 

“I mean I let Nat carry my shift. She’s done you know.” Steve hugged Juliet to him and looked down at Bucky who just sat there.

 

“Wait, you can’t go.”

 

Steve frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

Bucky gulped and stood. “You can’t just leave. What if she wakes up? What if—“

 

“You’ll be fine.” He was going to hand over Juliet’s sleeping body to Bucky when his cell phone rang.

 

“Oh shit!” Bucky quickly got it out and answered, not having the time to see who it was. “Yes?”

 

“Where the HELL are you? And why did you leave our stuff unsupervised?”

 

“It’s Becca!” He tried to smile at Steve who looked a bit uncomfortable and tried to avoid his eyes. Bucky furrowed his brows and continued talking.

 

“I could ask you the same thing missy. I’ll be right there so I can scold you face-to-face.”

 

He hung up and put it back into his pocket and put his jacket back on. “Uh nope,” he said when Steve offered Juliet again. “I’m not risking that. She’s in love with you. You're her Romeo.” Bucky said smiling.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Steve chuckled. “She’s asleep. She won’t stir.”

 

“How would you know that? I don’t know that. Better safe than sorry.”

 

“Fine. Would you grab my apron please?”

 

Bucky nodded and led the way; Steve walking behind him. When they reached the café, and their table, Becca was about to smile at Bucky but frowned. Then her eyes widened. It was interesting to watch her facial expressions go fast from one thing to another.

 

Bucky raised his hands but she beat him to it. “Why is my daughter in the arms of a stranger?”

 

“This is Steve Rogers. He helped me calm Juliet down when you _abandoned_ me.”

 

Steve just smiled at her and handed Juliet over to her. She thanked him in a whisper and he turned over to Bucky. The latter just looked at him puzzled and uttered, “Oh yeah, sure. Sorry.” He handed over the apron.

 

“Well, it was nice meeting you Bucky.”

 

Bucky smiled but didn’t know why he was upset inside. He wanted to ask him to stay with them….

 

“Likewise Steve. Um good luck with your…career.”

 

Steve looked unsure and fidgety but then smiled at them both and headed toward the counter. Bucky’s eyes didn’t leave him and then he didn’t notice that Becca had already put her baby on the stroller. She grabbed his arm as they headed out the bookstore. When they were outside, Becca swatted him on the arm.

 

“Ow!”

 

“You sneaky bastard. I knew you would find him.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“That’s the guy.” And she pointed behind them. Bucky couldn't understand her and muttered, "Huh?"

 

She explained, “That was the guy who wouldn’t stop staring at you.”

 

“What?” And Bucky felt his heart beat so fast. So it was him. It was Steve all along. But how was that possible? He looked uncomfortable with Bucky’s flirting, especially when that Michelle caught them. Surely his sister was mistaken.

 

“Why do you sound surprised?”

 

Bucky told her what happened and she smiled all the way through while getting in her car. He frowned at her. “Why are you smiling?”

 

“Because I can say that I brought you two together.”

 

Bucky tried not to blush and played with his thumb ring. “Stop this. You didn’t by the way—“

 

“Well, technically—“

 

“Listen, I’m sure he’s not interested. He’s probably straight too—“

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I saw him. I saw the way he stared at you Bucky. It was like he was in awe, in a trance.”

 

“Well, I tried. I flirted a bit and as soon as that girl showed up, he suddenly wanted to get the fuck away from me. He looked uncomfortable too.”

 

“Maybe he was nervous. Why don’t you just go to him? If I were you—“

 

“Okay. We’re not talking about this.”

 

“But Bucky—“

 

“I said we’re done.” He tried not to be stern, but his voice betrayed him.

 

Becca seemed to be wanting to say something, but she saw him head to his car and he waved at her. She opened the window and cracked a sad smile. “Do you want my advice?”

 

He stopped, turned sighing. “No, but I’m gonna get it anyway, aren’t I?”

 

She put her sunglasses on. “If I were you, I’d go back in there and ask him out. You know…it took Paul a year to ask me out and we were in the same class. A year.”

 

She drove away leaving him standing in the parking lot. He looked back at the bookstore and couldn’t see Steve from there. He only saw those occupying the tables. He sighed and felt his heart tighten. He got into his car and drove away.

 

…

 

Three days later and Bucky was staring at the catering table. The colorful pyramid of cupcakes drew all the guests to the catering table at Paul's dinner party. Bucky stared in wonder at his sister's efficiency in pulling this off in such short notice. Then again, she planned weddings for a living. A business dinner party was nothing. He took a long sip of the Champagne in his glass and looked around. Paul caught his eye and discreetly gave him two thumbs up. Bucky smiled back and raised his glass to him. Apparently, he did his duty. He answered the clients’ silly questions.

 

"I'd call this a win, but you look like shit." Becca came up behind him.

 

"I'm just mentally stabbing myself in the eyes,” Bucky muttered.

 

Becca grimaced. "Yikes! Quite the imagery."

 

He gulped more of his drink but chocked on it when Becca blurted, "You're thinking about Steve, aren't ya?"

 

He grabbed a tissue from the table and his sister patted his back. He wiped his nose and mouth. "I'm not!"

 

"I told you Bucky. I told you to ask him out."

 

"For God’s sake Becca I'm not even sure he's ga--"

 

"If you say that one more time I'll stab you in the eye myself."

 

Bucky looked around and smiled at a wife of a client who frowned when she heard the loud voices. He turned and hissed, "Fine. Even if he's gay, he's not interested. I flirted Becca but he… I don't know..."

 

"Ever thought that he got nervous?"

 

That never crossed his mind. Steve nervous? A guy who looked like that?

 

"You've seen him Becca right? He was Adonis pretending to be a barista."

 

"Did you know that all the women here tonight wanna fuck you?"

 

He covered his face with his free hand. "Jesus Becca! Lower your voice. And...Wait, please tell me you told them I'm gay."

 

She shrugged. "Oh yeah, they know but they still wanna sleep with you. Which means you're not bad yourself."

 

He sighed and she continued, "Answer me something Bucky. What have you got to lose huh?"

 

"Uh my face when he rejects me. My pride."

 

The baby monitor in his sister’s hand produced faint sounds of Juliet fussing up. Bucky laid a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I'll handle that."

 

"You sure? It's okay-"

 

"Please. I insist."

 

"You just wanna escape James Barnes." She raised her manicured brow at him.

 

He turned as he headed for the stairs. "You got me." He winked at her and she shook her head smiling at him. He turned back and ascended the stairs two steps at a time. When he got to Juliet’s room, he opened the door gently and peaked inside the dimly lit place. Juliet was already on her tummy, trying to crawl her way out; her hand peaking out the bars of the crib.

 

"Hey Honey Bee. Bad dream?"

 

She whimpered and extended her arms toward him. He took off his jacket, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. He knew what he had to do. 

 

Smiling, he lifted her up, and lay on the floor, her tummy to his chest. "There we go. I know I'm not Steve and I don't have his buff chest but you can give me a chance here."

 

She raised her head and looked at him. He wiped the teary eyes and kissed her puffy red nose. She wrinkled it. "I just shaved! You have no excuse whatsoever."

 

He kissed her cheek and she looked at him with a renewed focus. Then her small hand started touching his face, poking his eye in the process.

 

"Ow!"

 

She froze and he bit her finger gently. A giggle escaped her and he hugged her. "I miss this sound."

 

She lay her head under his chin and Bucky tried to synchronize his breathing with her. His hand caressed her soft hair and his other hand patted her back. Few minutes later and he felt her calm down and her breathing deepening. A smile crept upon his face. Steve's method worked! And his heart warmed at the memory of the guy.

 

“So Juliet,” he whispered ever so softly. “Let me ask you a question. When we meet people, is it for a reason or … Just a coincidence? I mean…” He sighed and stopped, enjoying the silence. 

 

"Hey," a soft voice called.

 

He craned his neck and found Becca standing at the door, her hands folded on her chest, giving him a warm smile.

 

"Hey sis."

 

"What in the world are you doing?" She said, furrowing her brows.

 

"Get with the program Becca. This is how you calm babies down."

 

"Really?" She took off her heels and came and sat cross-legged next to him. "According to who?"

 

He cleared his throat and kissed Juliet's head gently. "Steve did it with Juliet to calm her down."

 

Becca didn't say anything and that prompted him to look up at her. She was playing with her ring. "Bucky?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You should go now. Go to him."

 

He huffed lightly, aware of Juliet still there on his chest. "Rebbecca. I told you--"

 

"You deserve everything good Bucky. Everything. You've been through ups and downs. And three days ago you met someone. Someone who clearly made a strong impression on you to make you lie on the floor like that."

 

He snickered and she smiled. Her hand touched his wild hair, smoothing it to the back.

 

"I know it's been a while..."

 

"Becca…"

 

"But you gotta get out there. You're young, successful, and handsome. You like that guy. Go out there and ask him out. If he rejects you--which I doubt he will--you've literally got nothing to lose. There are hundreds of Starbucks out there. There are more than two bookstores around here. It's very unlikely you're gonna see him ever again."

 

He chuckled and she winked at him.

 

"Don't miss this Bucky. Not everyone can get a chance like that."

 

"Okay, I get it but..."

 

"But what? Take this chance. You don't wanna go on thinking what if?"

 

He thought about it. His sister was right. He knew that and he certainly didn’t want to be plagued by questions later on. What if?

 

She picked up her daughter and he got up. When they left the room, he was putting back his jacket, but his tie was still loose. He figured it was the end of the party and no one would judge him, especially Becca.

 

When they both went downstairs, he watched her head toward the cupcakes. Then she came back to him holding a red velvet cupcake.

 

He put his hand up. “I’m good Becca. I had one earlier.”

 

She swatted his hand. “It’s not for you. It’s for Steve.”

 

His eyes widened. “Are you serious? You weren’t kidding when you said now?”

 

“Of course.” She took his hand and deposited the juicy pretty cupcake in his hand. “Go now.”

 

He gulped and nodded. “Okay. Okay.” He then took deep breaths, shook his limbs and headed to the door. “Wait. Are they open now?”

 

“You got like an hour or less.”

 

“Shit. Okay.”

 

“Tell him it’s from me for helping with Juliet. And I swear Bucky, if you eat it on the way—“

 

“I won't. Sheesh.”

 

When he was out, she stood at the door and saluted him. He huffed a nervous laugh and returned the salute.

 

 

```

 

It took him twenty minutes to get there. He parked his car but didn’t get out. His eyes looked for Steve through the windows. The bookstore was already dark, but the lights were dimmed in the café. There was the red-haired and Steve. She was getting her messenger bag and then leaving; Steve behind her. She turned, gave him a hug and got out. Bucky hoped that her car wasn’t the one next to him.

 

It turned out there was someone waiting for her, a blond haired guy across the street. She ran and jumped into his arms, giving him a deep kiss. Bucky averted his eyes and let out a breath in relief. So, she was not involved with Steve.

 

That didn’t assure him in any way, but it still counted in his book given how gorgeous she was. Her boyfriend, wearing stark purple sneakers, let her down and swung his arm around her. When they were out of sight, Bucky unfastened his seat-belt and got out.

 

“Oh, right.”

 

He got back to the car to get the cupcake. When he got it, he took a deep breath and walked in the empty parking lot. Bucky’s heart was beating fast. Suddenly, all sounds were loud. The crickets, the pebbles under his leather shoes, even his breath was loud. When he was at the door of Starbucks, which was smaller than the main one, he knocked even when the sign said ‘Closed.’

 

There was no one there. _Could Steve have left through a back door?_ Bucky felt fear and anxiety grip him. _No, I came all this way._

 

He knocked again, loudly this time. He watched as Steve came out to the counter, probably ready to motion for him to leave. Bucky saw him stop, squint his eyes and freeze. Then he seemed to gather his wits seconds later for he quickly walked to the door, a bewildered smile on his face.

 

The door opened and Steve held it. “Bucky?”

 

Bucky opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t. Seeing Steve again, looking his handsome self, shocked him a bit. Then he just shoved the cupcake his way and stupidly said, “This is for you.”

 

Steve tilted his head to the side, glancing at the cupcake and then furrowing his brows as he smiled Bucky’s way. He looked confused. Bucky stammered, “Um, it’s from Becca. My sister. It’s her way of thanking you for taking care of Juliet that day. I swear. She made them herself.”

 

Steve tried to hold back a smile but couldn’t. “Why don’t you come in. Don’t wanna let people think we’re still open.”

 

Bucky was still holding the cupcake. _Why wouldn’t he take it?_ He walked inside, and turned when Steve locked up and faced each other.

 

Steve cleared his throat. “So you came all the way here, wearing a suit I might add—“

 

Bucky shook his head. “She had a dinner party and made them. Plus, I wanted to escape.”

 

“Ah,” Steve said and took the cupcake. “Thank you.” Raising it to salute Bucky. Then Bucky watched him as he went to the counter. “Do you want coffee?”

 

When Bucky didn’t answer, Steve looked his way as he grabbed two cups. “It’s on the house.”

 

He put the cupcake in one plate and cut it in half. Bucky frowned. He was waiting for questions. Wasn’t Steve curious why he was here? Near midnight almost?

 

Instead, he was cutting the red-velvet cupcake in half and offering him coffee. His heart swelled as he watched the blond smile and move to put the plate on a nearby table and walk back to the counter, talking about coffee and that today was busy and how Becca was sweet…

 

“Have dinner with me,” Bucky blurted.

 

Steve stopped. His hand was about to pour coffee into two cups. “What?” he asked softly.

 

Bucky gulped and thought that he should just jump ahead and see what happened. His voice was wavering and he was mostly fidgeting.

 

“Have dinner with me. Tomorrow night?”

 

His heart was beating loudly and erratically when Steve didn’t say anything and just kept looking at him, bewildered.

 

“I know that we’ve met three days ago. I know that we barely know each other that well. But I know enough. And I’m interested in you. I swear I’m not a stalker or a creep but you made an impression on me and I just…I’m a good guy. I’m successful, I have a job—God I sound like a show-off—“ he sighed, ran his hand through his hair and continued, “I wanted to ask you out that day but chickened out because why the hell would you go out with me, you know? Plus, it’s been a long time since I asked someone out because I got out of a relationship two year ago—mind you it was serious, but it kinda broke me. Made me nervous of putting my heart out there. But ever since I met you, I just…I knew that I had to take a chance. I had to take a leap of faith because I didn’t…I didn’t want to _not_ take a chance on you. We could work, and we could not. But I don’t care. I wanna try. I’m willing to open my heart to the possibility that you might be the best thing to ever happen to me.”

 

He was breathing heavily. He realized that he’d been holding his breath all this time. Looking at Steve’s blank face scared him and he started to sweat. He loosened his tie and almost turned around to lick his wounds at Becca’s when Steve moved.

 

Bucky watched him as he strode, actually strode towards him and grabbed his face, crushing his lips to his. Bucky gasped into it and staggered back a little. His hand grabbed Steve’s side to balance himself. He didn't have time to kiss back because Steve basically stole his breath away.

 

Then Steve broke away from him, his hands still framing Bucky's face. He was panting softly, "I've wanted to do this ever since you walked in to meet your sister."

 

He shook his head and laughed nervously, letting his hands fall. They fell to Bucky’s arms and started rubbing them. "God, I'm sorry. I don't usually kiss-"

 

Bucky surged and kissed him this time and Steve moaned into it. After few seconds, they parted and Bucky held on the lapels of Steve's shirt, laughing softly. He couldn't believe it. He was interested. Very interested.

 

"So, dinner?"

 

"Yes, Bucky. I'd love to."

 

He shivered at the beauty of Steve's eyes and cleared his throat. "Tomorrow at 8?”

 

Steve nodded. "Let's drink our coffee and eat that cupcake. Unless you have somewhere to go..."

 

Bucky shook his head then softly pecked Steve’s lush lips. "There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

“And that’s how we met,” Bucky said.

 

He took a sip of his coffee and winked at his niece who had a big smile on her face. She clasped her hands together. “Tell it again.”

 

“Oh come on Juliet. I’ve told this a hundred times.”

 

The seven year old smirked and said, “I just like that I was the reason. Do you think I’m cupid uncle Bucky?”

 

Bucky chuckled and glanced up when the door to his place opened, Steve coming in with arms full of grocery bags. He smiled widely. “My goddaughter is here! To what do we owe this pleasure?”

 

He came and kissed her head, and gave Bucky’s eager lips a soft kiss. He halted a bit as he looked at him and said softly, “Hi.”

 

Bucky’s heart fluttered. Even after all these years, he still had that effect on him. He breathed, “Hi.” Then sobered up. “Her parents are outta town for the weekend.”

 

“Uncle Bucky won’t tell me how you guys met?” She pouted.

 

“What?” Bucky almost shouted. Then he looked between the two. “I just did.” He narrowed his eyes at Juliet. “I did it few minutes ago.”

 

She wiggled her brows wickedly and he couldn’t help but laugh and ruffle her hair. Steve rubbed his back and came to stand next to the little girl. “I guess what she’s saying Bucky is that I tell it better.”

 

“Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky folded his arms on his chest which caused Juliet to giggle.

 

“Come on Honey Bee,” Steve said as he carried her piggyback. Bucky smiled as he saw her hug Steve tightly and squeal in delight. “Let’s go outside and play and I’ll tell ya how we met.”

 

“Let’s goooo!” She put her arm out as if marching.

 

Steve winked at Bucky and headed to the backyard. Bucky smiled and looked down. His eyes fell on his wedding ring. It felt like yesterday.

 

“You following us Buck?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky looked up and saw the two waiting for him outside the glass doors. Bucky.’s heart swelled with love and couldn’t believe how his life turned around for the better.

 

“Yeah.” He got up and took his coffee cup with him. “Till the end of the line.”

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are LOVE.  
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
